In a software development cycle, source code is typically developed by many different teams. The different teams may be responsible for different portions of the source code. As software programs become more complicated, the source code generated becomes very complex and large.
The source code may be built during the development process. This may convert source code files into executable code. The build may occur periodically, such as daily, or at any other time. The build typically compiles and links various files that are interdependent in the source code. To compile and link the files together, the source code is typically stored on the same server. The editing and compilation is also performed on the same server so the files can be built together. Thus, users who are editing the source code have visibility to all of the source code at once. This may allow access to portions of source code to different teams that may not be developing those portions. This may not be desirable when intellectual property is being protected. For example, an organization may not want some teams to be able to view other portions of the source code.